Scarf Sighting
by MPGirl
Summary: Blair's spotted wearing Chuck's signature scarf at school. CB with a bit of the SB friendship. one-shot


_** Scarf Sighting**_

The sun was shinning brightly, reflecting off the freshly laid snow. The city looked like it was covered in sparkling diamonds, pure and untouched. _It's getting my kitten heels wet and this cold weather can not be good for my skin. _Blair Waldorf, dressed to perfection in a red coat to match her ruby lips was wearing one notable accessory today, as she arrived right on time at Constance Billiard with her best friend Serena at her side. "This snow is a menace!" Blair said as she readjusted her brand new leather cloves "I think my nose is turning red from the cold, ew! I'm going to look like Rudolf."

"I think the snow is magical," Serena said in a dreamy voice.

"Only because you and Humphrey got it on in the snow, gag me." Blair said with a small smirk forming on her trembling lips.

"Its just snow B, don't be such a drama queen about it." Serena interjected, seeing Blair's brows furrow at the comment she continued, "What's it going to take you to cheer up?"

"Chuck!" Blair blurted out with amusement. Serena was not so amused

"I have to go cut off my own ears," Serena said in mock horror.

"And I'm a drama queen S? You walked right into that." Blair grinned happily. The privileged students of the private school were busy gossiping about the latest scandal, hunched together in their exclusive cliques. They still took time out of their busy day to notice the arrival of bad girl turned good Serena Van der Woodsen and Queen Bee Blair Waldorf. Where ever these two went a story was never far behind. On this morning it wasn't behind it was in front, hanging around Blair's neck to be more exact.

_Spotted: B walking into school wearing C's signature scarf. Looks like _C's_ signature just gave way to more of my signature gossip. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl_

Heads turned, whispering comes from gloss covered lips, "Do you see what she's wearing?"

Murmurs surround S and B as they continue their assent into the building, "You think this means it's serious?" A pop song buzzed along with the melody of the new gossip. It was Blair's phone with a text from Chuck

B- See you wore my scarf to school, it looks better on u xx C

C- Everything looks better on me Love, B

B- It would look even better if it was all u were wearing xx C

C- In ur dreams Bass Love, B

B- How did u know I dreamed of u last night? xx C

C- U could have had the real thing Love, B

B- How about at lunch? U know ur hungry for some Chuck xx C

C- Gross. C u than  Love, B

* * *

"Stop staring freshman! Haven't you ever seen a scarf before?" Judging from her hand me down boots Blair guessed she certainly had never seen one as nice as Chuck's. Under Blair's withering glare the small little freshman scurried off.

"Hey Waldorf," Chuck hummed in Blair's ear, instantly warming her freezing body. "You really should where my scarf more often." He stayed where he was snuggled against her from behind.

She crooked her neck to look slightly at Chuck, "No one will leave me alone. I just had to tell off a freshman who was breathing down my neck." Blair's voice a filled with a mix of giddiness and annoyance.

"You love telling off freshman," Chuck said with a smirk, "As for breathing down your neck. . ." He inhaled and exhaled against Blair's neck, his breathe showing in the air. There was a hitch in Blair's breath, It felt hot against her skin, prickling every inched it touched. She felt as if she had been burned in the best way possible. Chuck started to fiddle with the scarf as he laid a kiss on her exposed skin. She watched his pale finger run up and down the soft fabric as she imagined those fingers running up and down her soft skin. "You can keep it if you want? An early Christmas present"

Blair turned around to face him looking him dead in the eye, "Alright, but don't think your off the hook." a light smile playing across her lips as she spoke. She used those same lips to kiss him intensely.

"Why so frisky? Does the winter do to you what summer does to Serena?" Chuck joked with wicked gleam in his eye. "Will continue this tonight," He said it as a statement not a question. They parted with another kiss and Blair lingered to watch him go. She placed her fingers on the scarf where Chuck's had been, examining every inch of the material. No matter what other Christmas presents she got, this was definitely the best.

* * *


End file.
